


Aching Daydreams

by DragonousSenses



Series: Dream AU [2]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Ishimaru, Dream AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:53:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29661336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonousSenses/pseuds/DragonousSenses
Summary: Things have gotten a bit brighter with the new position.
Relationships: Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo
Series: Dream AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2179647
Kudos: 7





	Aching Daydreams

**Author's Note:**

> *This Ishimaru is different from the normal Ishimaru so his reactions will be slightly different.

Of all people why had he been the one to end up with such a strange and tremendous new position? Surely there were better people that could manage dreams than him? How any of what that tower supposedly did worked was beyond him but right now just knowing that he was expected to manage it all was just... It was still difficult to take in...

Especially since according to the fox, who was named Hyphen apparently, he wouldn’t be able to leave that place as easily as he wanted to. There were no means of travel back to the school due to how high up they actually happened to be and how spiritual everything was so returning wasn’t going to be an option as painful as that was to hear.

Which was why he’d taken to wandering the fields near the tower lately so he could let the starry sky up above help to ease his mood, little creatures occasionally floating with him to provide company or to talk with him even if it did little to make him feel better. Being torn away from his family and everything he knew so drastically wasn’t an easy thing for him to grapple with. He’d been so set on clearing his family’s name for so long that now that he couldn’t... He felt so lost...

“Master? Are you... unhappy here? You’ve been so down lately... I... Is there anything I can do to help?”

Goodness was Hyphen bold... He always knew exactly how he felt. Though... What could he possibly do? Returning home wasn’t possible and these people did need someone there to help them so...

“I-I... I-I don’t know... I-I just... I-I want to go h-home...”

The sheer pain in his voice must have been obvious because just like before he found himself being cuddled by a now enormous rainbow fox, soft sobs leaving him as he rested his face against the other’s soft plush fur. He didn’t want any of this. He just wanted to return to attending school like usual and spending time with Mondo.

Mondo... He... He must be worried sick about him like his father... It was hard to tell how long exactly he’d been up there for after all with how constant the sky was so that only made him want to see him even more. Especially with how much trouble and heartache he was putting him through right now. Just to see him again... He’d... He’d give anything for that...

“Master... I... I can do that. It would be nice having someone else around and if it makes you feel better then... I’ll do it.”

What...? What was...? What on earth was Hyphen doing now?! He’d hardly looked up before the sight of the fox clearly summoning something made him tense and stand up in surprise, a yelp leaving him as a bright glow filled the air only for him to slowly stare down at the ground when a groan came not long after. He... He didn’t...

“Shit... What the hell-Taka...?”

The grunt of surprise that left the other man as he practically tackled him with a hug was a sign of just how sudden it had to be for him. Especially with how tightly he was clinging to him as he sobbed into his chest, his hair flaring up and resembling that strange ghostly rainbow that it apparently was meant to be. Regardless of that though he was nothing short of relieved to be with him again even if he hadn’t wanted to trap him in the same situation he was in.

Which was why as he felt him wrap his arms around him and attempt to calm him down he couldn’t help but smile warmly. He’d missed this so much... The way Mondo awkwardly comforted him... It was endearing. As was the sheer gentleness he showed while doing so. For someone that acted so gruff and was known for breaking quite the amount of laws he was such a sweet and kind person at heart. And he adored him for that.

Though he did eventually pull himself back together and sheepishly glance up at him in apology, the other merely patting his shoulder before he glanced around them in confusion only for him to hug him close as soon as he spotted Hyphen watching them from nearby. The fox had to be rather odd to see after all with how enormous he still was.

“I-its alright... H-he won’t hurt us... H-hyphen? C-could-Ah... T-thank you...”

A light flush came to his cheeks as the now tiny creature curled around his shoulders and nuzzled against him with a tiny squeak, a soft smile filling his features as he patted him and got to his feet to show the other back to the tower. There was quite a bit he had to fill him in on now that he was there after all and with how he was staring at him the sooner he did so the better.

Though there was still quite a bit about it all he wasn’t sure of himself so Hyphen would have to tell him the rest even if that would only make Mondo question things more. He really had ended up in one of the most bizarre places hadn’t he?


End file.
